conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Taoyuan Space Tether
I was thinking of building one of these to increase the space capabilities of my nation, lol. I was thinking, OIS keeps making threats against the General Orbital Support Vehicle( the name of my spaceplane, abreviated as GOSV). Wanna have a "dogfight" in space where OIS gets fed up with my bombing campaigns and sends up a Hikari to intercept and destroy the GOSV War Eagle? PS- I promise not to attack the space elevator as long as it doesn't become a military weapon itself. :No, lol, that's not in the plan. And the TST is meant to be as multinational as Hesperia City. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 01:59, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Gatemonger 01:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) On a separate note, the only reason i am opposed to the PAFF-OIS treaty is because i see it producing a new bipolar environment, as opposed to one that is multipolar and a lot more stable. Bipolar environments are tremendously unstable; the cold war didnt fully heat up because there was the variable of the nuclear deterrent, and i dont want that to be the basis for peace. What do you think about these points? Gatemonger 01:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Very few OIS nations have nuclear weapons compared to PAFF, so I don't think that's a valid argument. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 01:59, June 16, 2010 (UTC) anyways, what do you think of the "Battle of the Hikari" as I was considering calling it? just no star wars WWII style manuvering and no off the top advantages, just basically a small heavily armed fighter jet ( i dont know the specs since the hikari doesnt have an article yet) versus an equally heavily armed bomber about the size of an expedition class shuttle( im naming the model General Orbital Support Vehicle, and the particular craft in the fight will be the Prometheus). I based the craft off of a combination of a single stage to orbit spaceplane combined with some ideas i found online, i dont want to give away all the specs so i have a few suprises. the point of the battle will be to explore how a real space battle might be fought in the 21st Century, with realistic technology and maneuvering. If we do this it will be part of WWIII. What do you think?Gatemonger 02:21, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I dunno. I'm mainly defense-minded and that seems awfully offensive. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 02:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I dunno what your capabilities are for a Hikari but Raptor fighters have better manueverability in space than in the air. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:42, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :How? The gravity well must kill you. I would imagine it difficult to move freely inside of the gravity well. Now in interplanetary space, thats a different story. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 10:54, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :They have both anti gravity and artificial gravity drives. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 11:47, June 16, 2010 (UTC) does DK have Hikaris? If so, ask him in one of your strategy meetings if he wants to do this. Im getting a hint that hes a little more offensive minded. What were your plans for the GOSV, anyways, you kept threatening to attack it or something? Gatemonger 02:50, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hikaris are exclusive, because there are only 10 of them produced. And YES I THREATED TO ATTACK the GFD spaceplane because its bombing my citizens on the front. I don't LIKE constituents being bombed. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 10:54, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Its your call. I am offering you this because I thought EAF was in charge of the space front for the OIS. Gatemonger 02:52, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I'm in charge of the space front, but the war isn't really in fever pitch yet. I'm still in chill mode. Woogers, Ruler of (random nonsense, Koiwai, Saikyo, ) 10:54, June 16, 2010 (UTC)